


Samhain Extras

by TheLostArchangel



Series: Infernal magicks [2]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostArchangel/pseuds/TheLostArchangel
Summary: Various shorter stories and other things related to the story.





	1. Interview with the Devil

An interview with the Devil:

The interviewer - a relatively unassuming, if mildly attractive woman - sat down across the table in the piano bar of her interviewee: It was a stylishly designed place, yet it's usual patrons were absent: The bar was closed.

A blond-haired man sat on the other side of the table. He wore a suit, black pants and white shirt... And were it not for the white, majestic wings behind his back, he could have easily passed for an unusually charismatic mortal.

After a moment's worth of hesitation, the interviewer began. "Mr. Morningstar, thank you for giving me the privilege of conducting this interview... Let's get right to it, shall we?"

Lucifer smiled, gesturing for the woman to begin. She did: "... So, mr. Morningstar... I'm sure the more common questions - such as "are you truly who you claim to be", must have gotten boring as hell - pun intended - for you by now... So let's get right into the good stuff. Why are you here? What do you want, mr. Lucifer?"

The Devil chuckled, first, then summoned a glass of red wine from the bar, several metres away from the table, taking a sip before responding. "... As for why I'm here? This bar here is a... Central hub, for the local and to an extend global, or even trans-planar supernatural community... As such, it's of key strategic importance. Knowledge, as I am sure you know, is power after all..." - a small smile had formed on his face.

"... As for in the more broad sense, tho? As for my... Ambitions? You ask daring questions, dear. But I will answer this one, and I will answer truthfully: I aspire, and have always aspired, to uplift mankind from ignorance. At core, it's that simple. Renaissance? My doing. Enlightenment? Ditto. Admittedly, there's a few failed projects along the way too. Communism, for one, spiraled out into absolute disaster, to my sincere regret... But we're getting side-tracked, I believe."

The interviewer blinked, at the blatant breach of the laws of physics first, then at the answer the winged man gave... She took a moment to refocus herself, then asked. "... Why. What's in it for you - what's your end goal? I can hardly believe you'd seek to help out mankind for purely altruistic reasons."

Lucifer smirked. "... Did not Prometheus do so, too? He and I are not too different. Regardless, you are not entirely wrong. I seek to overthrow the tyranny of Heaven: Mankind, in that, can be a key ally. Look at it this way. Heaven, whose ruler I revolted against, seeks to enslave and subjugate humanity. They may not call it such, but let us face it: Yahweh demands the worship and obedience of all, and threatens with death and damnation for the ones that refuse. That is slavery." - he took another sip from his wine before continuing.

"Meanwhile, Abaddon, who revolted against me, seeks to destroy mankind in a petty, childishly vengeful, nihilistic rage. I oppose both; Would it not make sense for me to try and liberate, protect and uplift an ally of such vital importance as mankind? Without man's support, I would never be able to dethrone the Most High anyhow."

She looked contemplatively. "... But isn't He meant to be omnipotent? How would anyone - even you, even with mankind's aid - overcome that?"

The devil laughed in an amused, pleased manner, a smile lingering on his face. "... You underestimate your own power, miss. We only have as much might as you all see fit to provide us with. Sure, it may not be a conscious thing on your side - not entirely - but it is your faith, your belief, that feeds us. And omnipotence is a flawed concept anyhow."

After that, the Devil took another sip of wine, while the interviewer once more took a moment to reflect on his words. "... What would happen if you succeed, then? If you overthrow God, and place yourself onto his throne? What's next?"

Lucifer, with a chuckle, shook his head. "... Whoever said I wished to take His throne, and His place? No. If I succeed, and win my war against the God of Abraham? I will shatter his throne into a million pieces and be done with it. Create a republic in Heaven: A free democracy, where all are equal and all are free. Downstairs, in Hell, I already have a similar setup, my position as monarch being the main exception... And I would encourage and promote the creation of something similar in the mortal planes, too. And after that?"

He smiled. "I'd retire. Abdicate Hell's throne, and leave to serve drinks and play the piano here. Perhaps travel the planes, enjoy the company of a fair share of beautiful women like you..." - a playful, if meaningful smirk on his face at that last bit.

The interviewer failed to fight back her blush, and swiftly moved on: "... And... What if you fail? What would happen then?" - in an instant, his mood darkened.

"... If I fail... I do not intend to go gentle into that good night. Be mistaken not: I will rage against the dying of the light.

At times, I have considered my eventual defeat to be... Likely, if not inevitable. Despite my earlier boastful words, I have no illusions about my position as underdog in this story: And, due to Heaven's propaganda, I'm not the underdog many people are rooting for. I hope to change that, of course. But if I fail..."

He sighed. "... If I fail, I guess we're all divinely screwed, no?" - he drank up the remainder of his wine.

The interviewer frowned. "... I suppose so, yes. But still: Why? Why would you risk this much for... Well, you were His second-in-command back at first, no?"

Lucifer smiled. "... I was, in a sense. But why I rebelled? Simple. I did it because it was the right thing to do. And because had I not done it, I'd have been unable to live with myself. I did it because unlike many who claim to but don't, I genuinely do care, and do feel true empathy, compassion and love for everyone. I suppose it's running in the genes - my more popular half-brother had the same issue. Sadly, he didn't have my wit and free spirit to go along with it... I mourn for him regularly. Caught up in our Father's machinations... Raised like a pig for slaughter."

The woman frowned, contemplating his words. "... Do you refer to Christ, with that last part?", she inquired; Lucifer nodded a few times. "Indeed. But... Let's move on to the next part of the interview?" - clearly, he wasn't keen on lingering on the subject.

She nodded, looking across her paperwork. "... Fair enough, mr. Morningstar. These next questions will be slightly more... Personal. Do you have a significant other, sir?"

Lucifer grinned. "... I have several others who are significant, and with whom I am erotically engaged on a regular base, as well as various more... Singular, meetups with the fairer sex. I am, after all, the Devil." 

She blushed even heavier now, before nodding a few times. "Is there anyone that... Stands out, particularly?"

He smirked. "Ah, yes. I supppose there's Lilith..."

The woman nodded, scribbling it down. "Tell me about her. How did you meet, and how did you become romantically, or well, ehmr, erotically, engaged?"

He smiled. "... This was... Shortly after my Fall. She had only recently fled from Eden - I assume you're familiar with that part of the tale?" - she made a confirmatory gesture, so he proceeded. 

"Good. Well, we met at the coast of the Red Sea… Found comfort in each others company. And to state that she has a talent for all things erotic would be an understatement…" 

The interviewer nodded a few times. "... What attracted you to her most, if I may inquire?"

"... A lesser man would cite her aforementioned sexual prowess. And while I can't and wouldn't deny that it played a role of profound significance in why she climbed as high in my esteem as she did, it is not the primary reason why I adore her. That would, namely, be her independence. She's… Not untamed: She is free, of spirit, mind and body alike. There is a profound difference between the two concepts."

The interview nodded, seemingly saddened somehow by the last few answers, before speaking: "... You appear to know her quite well…", she said, almost poutingly.

Lucifer grinned. "... I do. I've known her intimately for eons - that tends to breed familiarity. And, for that matter, it tends to breed family, but that's a different story."

She blushed again, then, biting her lip slightly, she asked: "... Do you think she's hiding anything from you?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at that briefly, before speaking in a harsher tone. "... I do not appreciate efforts to sow discord between myself and her, miss. But to answer your inquiry: No, nothing of true significance. What would there be to hide, anyhow? We are in an open relationship. Any lovers she has taken over the years are hardly something I'd begrudge her for, having done similar things myself."

She guiltily folded in on herself. "I-I'm sorry, Sir, for insinuating such a thing. P-perhaps I can… Make it up to you, later? After the interview?", she suggested almost pleadingly. Lucifer grinned. "... There is no true need to, dear, but if you wish to, I'd definitely be open to such a thing." - her blush returned tenfold, and lingered even as she nodded, and continued.

"Good! I mean, yes, let's… Let's continue then."

She turned to her papers again, then inquired:

"... Hmm. What do you suspect to be Lilith's biggest fear?" 

Lucifer frowned, then spoke. "... Likely? Her biggest fear would be rape. She… Well, you know the story of her and Adam."

She nodded a few times in understanding before asking. "... Do you think there's anything she loves more than she loves you?"

He chuckled while contemplating it. "... Love isn't a contest. And how can Eros be weighed against Philia, or Ludos against Philautia? But, to answer your question more profoundly… No, I don't think there is. Not even herself, I suspect… And at core, that is unfair. Because as much as I adore her, if it were a choice between her fate, or that of reality - between Philios and Agape… Agape would win out for me, and she would willingly sacrifice herself for my sake. And… No, I don't like that fact. Not in the slightest."

She nodded a few times, frowning. "... What would you do if you did indeed lose her?"

He sighed, before briefly looking sideways. He spoke, as he looked back at her. "... I would, for a significant while, be deeply, deeply depressed. Perhaps I would even indulge my darker, more wicked desires - enact vengeance on her behalf in manners of which the cruelty is impossible to capture in mortal words. I would suffer, I would mourn… And while the hole in my heart would never truly mend, I would have no choice but to simply move on in the end." - a single tear flowed down from the Devil's cheek.

She wiped it off of his face gently.

They kissed.

Soon after, they made their way into his bedroom. She left the next morning.

The interview would never be published.


	2. Lightbringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer celebrates the Christmas season.

It was a late december evening when the lost archangel wandered the streets of Paris. Red skies gleamed upon the horizon, as the sun set upon it: Twilight had dawned upon the city of lights. A thin layer of snow coated the cobblestone streets in white, and Christmas lights connected the ornate light posts to one another.

He smiled, softly, as he walked, footprints left upon the virgin snow in his wake of his black, polished shoes. He wore a suit, the Devil: A long, black, dusty coat overneath, his hands hidden in its pockets, protected from the winter cold. 

An elderly woman sat up against a nearby house. Her teeth were yellowed by poor maintenance; several were missing from her mouth. Her face was covered in lines, from age and worry: Her clothes were in as poor of a condition as her body was, and she shivered from the cold wind. A bowl of woven twigs sat upon her lap, a scarce few coins resting inside of it: Barely enough to buy a person a single cheap meal at a grocery store. Lucifer frowned as he saw her, his merry Christmas cheer shattered in an instant. He frowned.

They were far from the only people there on the street, he noticed: Even at night, Paris was alive and busy, and this near-Christmas eve, Paris was bustling with life. Yet all others passed by, ignored her even as she called out, begged for a few coins, for a meal, for shelter. The Devil sighed, tilting his head sideways for a moment, before walking over, taking off his coat as he stepped towards her, and, with a smile, placing it warmly around the woman’s shoulders. As she thanked him in french, tears cropping up in her aged, worn-down eyes, sd he simply smiled - only for her eyes to then narrow slightly. She spoke, then: ‘’... Tu es le Diable, non?’’

Lucifer smiled. ‘’... Oui. Mais n'ayez pas peur; Do not be afraid. I take care of my own, miss… I take care of the downtrodden and the outcasts. Come. I will ask no price in return for my aid, freely given. It is Christmas, after all. Even I do celebrate it, in my own ways. And empathy is a virtue I have never lacked.’’

She hesitated, briefly, but then smiled, nodding once, then expressing her gratitude verbally once more, now more comfortably settling into her spot… Lucifer smiled, turning around and preparing to walk off, only to then frown, turning back around again, and with a warm smile, saying in fluid French:. ‘’... Come on then, miss. Don’t just sit there. I take care of my own, as I said… Let’s get you a place to sleep, shall we? And some food.’’

And so, she and the Devil sat down at one of the many Parisian bistros for Christmas, to share a meal - good steak with haricot verts, red wine, with french bread before it… They talked, while they sat and ate. He asked her what had happened; Life, she answered. Failed education due to her mother dying young, followed by unemployment, followed by the bills piling up, and then eviction… And then life on the streets. Lucifer, in turn, told her his tale: Of his fall, his rebellion, his reign in Hell… His worries and fears, too, he shared: His desire to retire, and just enjoy life, but his acknowledgement of the fact that he couldn’t. They emptied their hearts.

By the end of the evening, both their faces had been streaked by tears, wiped off by the other.

By the end of the night, she was soundly asleep in her new bed - her own bed, the house owned by her and no one else, no landlord to evict her, no rent or mortgage to pay, her refrigerator filled with fresh food, and a bank account with as much money as she could spend.

Lucifer smiled, as he looked up at the black, starless midnight sky, past the rays of the streetlights and neon signs that flashed below. He spoke inside of his own mind, projecting his thoughts upward, outward, silently: ‘’... This one was for you, little brother. Happy birthday. I’m sorry for what happened in the end. Merry Christmas.’’

He walked on. Snow fell around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been having some trouble getting back into the pattern with the main series, and experienced some writers block on the chapter I'm still working on there. Decided to write this to get myself back into properly writing. I hope you all enjoyed! Will be posting any such ''unconnected tidbits'' here from time to time!


End file.
